


down on your luck

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/F, Marliza, Meeting, Meeting for the first time, Zombie AU, girlxgirl, im bad at tags if you couldn’t tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She rushed to the window, her red dress fluttering behind her. She glanced out of the window, cringing. She was on the seventh floor, maybe eighth. Yeah, eighth. She’ll never survive a drop like that.





	down on your luck

Maria Lewis writhed against her bonds and silently begged for someone to save her. She was strapped upside down, long ropes pressed against her body, and her back was flush against the metal pole.

She tried to control her breathing and resumed trying to untie the ropes. The undead surrounded the building she was in, and she could hear them pounding against the walls. Her denim jeans would hold them off for maybe two seconds and most before they eventually consumed her.

The group she was meant to be working alongside with, left her there as bait for the zombies so they could successfully escape, leaving her dead. It sounded like something she would do, and that angered her. She regretted so much.

She almost got the final knots out when she heard slow footsteps, a group of people were approaching the door. The hoard was coming.

She finally untied it and fell on her head, reeling quietly and standing up, circling the room, trying to figure out some way to escape. The only things in the room were a rickety wooden chair, a metal pole, a door that the zombies were on the other side of, a rope and a window.

She rushed to the window, her red dress fluttering behind her. She glanced out of the window, cringing. She was on the eight floor, maybe ninth. Yeah, ninth. She’ll never survive a drop like that.

“Think, Maria,” She whispered to herself. “Come on.”

She grabbed the discarded rope from its position besides the metal pole, tying it to a hook on the outside of the window, leaning forward to see if the rope was long enough.

Maybe she could drop from there but it’ll result in sprained ankles.

The doorknob begun rattling and she tied her red dress at the back of her thighs with a hair band, not wanting the wind to rush in. She swung to the other side of the window quickly, tying the other end of the rope to her wrist and grasping it with her other.

The zombies could enter any moment and she only had a few seconds to just jump. She may die but she didn’t want to be eaten alive, goddamnit.

She glanced down at the cold hard ground below her. She could land wrong, anything could happen.

Someone ran out from the other building, blood trailing down from her forearms, leggings and a blue tank top. Maria focused on the person, watching as she came to a stop on the bottom of the building she was hanging from. She faced the room, the doorknob was still rattling. She only had a little time, fuck, why couldn’t she do this?

The girl below begun yelling, jumping up and down before pointing behind her, causing Maria to turn around and gasp. She was two inches away from her hand being gnawed off by a piece of stumbling undead filth and also two seconds away from falling to her death because your girl let go from the rope.

She was twisting and turning in the air and the knot she had tied wasn’t strong enough to hold her to the building and she felt herself land into something soft and very, very warm.

The girl who caught her stumbled, taking a few steps backwards before sitting on the ground, cradling her close. “I think you just fell for me.” Her voice was soft and honey sweet, Maria could listen to it forever.

Maria laughed quietly and twisted to face the girl. “I’m Maria.”

“Eliza.” Eliza glanced up at the building, at the zombies pouring out of the window, some falling and not getting back up, some standing up like nothing happened. Eliza brought out a gun and handed Maria a small pistol, taking a few steps back.

“We run on five.” Eliza instructed quietly and all Maria had to do was nod.


End file.
